


Day 9, Day 31

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: "Take me instead", A LOT OF TORTURE, Andrew too???, E M O T I O N S, Emotional Hugo, Hurt Varian (Disney), I'm just a freshman don't judge, In a seven kingdoms fic?!, Kidnapping, Like, NOT varigo, Ruddiger is here!, Torture, Whumptober 2020, and Varian is not every hero, emotional everyone, he still sucks tho, it's still a good prompt tho, not really lol I'm being dramatic, said every hero ever, the boy's past is back, we love our mentally unstable child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: This person is not new, and definitely not a friend. This person is the embodiment of every regret Varian has ever had. This person is Varian’s past come to haunt him.This person is here.orVarian and the Seven Kingdoms gang run into someone...unexpected. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> 7K fic 3!! Two chapters....let's go:)
> 
> Just something I wanna say now that I'm really going into the other Seven Kingdoms characters besides Varian: I do not ship Varigo. At the same time, the way I write their friendship may give people a different impression and I apologize, but for me friendships are closer and more emotional than most people's (as I have had to learn throughout my life). 
> 
> Also, I'm not really sure when this fic would take place in the 7K story, but it's definitely sometime after Hugo completely joins Varian's side.
> 
> Alright, let's get to the story!
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: "take me instead"

Varian thanks the vendor one more time before leaving the stand, brand new supplies in one hand as he uses the other to pet the raccoon on his shoulders. He walks down the street of the unfamiliar city easily enough, confident in his path to his group’s set meeting place. He smiles when he sees a short, blonde ponytail and a crown of curly black hair, picking up his pace a little. He makes his steps quieter in the hopes of catching Hugo and Nuru off guard, but his chances are ruined when another voice calls out to him.

“There you are, Varian!” Yong greets cheerfully. “Hey, come meet our new friend!”

Varian perks up, any annoyance at his failed attempt pushed away at the boy’s words. Meeting new people is usually a fun experience, so long as they stay smart about it. He can’t see this “new friend” over Hugo and Nuru’s heads, so he moves around them, already plastering a polite smile on his face and starting a greeting.

“Hi, I’m-”

Varian’s voice catches when he sees who exactly his group is talking to. Sharp green eyes, a groomed beard, and luscious brown hair pulled into a bun that he could never forget, no matter how much he wants to or how hard he has tried.

This person is not new, and definitely not a friend. This person is the embodiment of every regret Varian has ever had. This person is Varian’s past come to haunt him.

This person is _here_.

“Varian?” Andrew finishes for the frozen teen, a taunting smirk on his face. There is no sign of surprise or anger in his features, and that unsettles Varian even more.

“What…” he breathes, ignoring his friends’ confused looks for the time being. “How? How are you here?”

Andrew tsks, as if the last time they had seen each other, Varian hadn’t betrayed the man, and he hadn’t tried to kill him in return.

“Oh _kid_ ,” he replies. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

~

“What’s going on?” Hugo finally finds it in him to speak up.

He, Nuru, and Yong had been talking to this man, Andrew, for the past few minutes. He had seemed nice enough, and it was just small talk, traveller to traveller, while Varian finished up some shopping.

But then he had joined them, and the mood completely changed. They seemed to...know each other?

“Do you guys know each other?” Nuru voices his thoughts.

Varian doesn’t speak, and Hugo immediately notices he’s freezing up again. Before he can ask, though, Andrew is answering the previous question.

“Oh, Varian and I go waaaaaay back. Isn’t that right, buddy?”

“You’re supposed to be in prison,” Varian snaps, surprising Hugo by breaking out of his apparent shock so fast. 

Andrew doesn’t miss a beat.

“So are you.”

Varian lowers his head, slowly shaking it at first, but soon picking up speed.

“No,” he whispers to the ground. He looks up, glaring at the man in front of him.

“No,” he says defiantly.

Andrew only raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Hugo tenses. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“Yes,” Varian simply states. Suddenly, he turns his entire body around and begins to walk away.

“Come on guys, we’re going to turn this good for nothing piece of crap in to the authorities.”

Hugo is quick to obey, staying close to his obviously troubled friend. He has some serious questions to ask.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you~”

Hugo whips his head back around, face paling at the sight that meets him.

Andrew still stands confidently, still smiles sickly, but now he’s not alone. Yong stands deathly still in his grip, held in place by the knife in front of his throat.

Hugo jolts and Nuru lets out a horrified gasp.

“Andrew, no!” Varian shouts, rushing forward. He stops abruptly when Andrew squeezes the captive boy’s shoulder tightly and he yelps in pain.

Hugo looks back at the street behind them and almost cries in frustration. How could it be deserted when literally just a few minutes ago it was bustling with life?

Andrew seems to understand Hugo’s train of thought.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warns as he brings the knife closer to Yong’s neck. Hugo freezes.

“What do you want?” Varian asks a little more calmly, voice only slightly trembling.

“You know,” Andrew starts, ignoring the question. “I had forgotten how fun it is to watch you squirm.”

Varian visibly winces, and it hits Hugo. He knows who this man is, from the stories that Varian sometimes tells, when he’s in a vulnerable mood. Although he doesn’t know everything, he knows enough about what this man had done to his friend to make his heart ache. Only their luck could lead them to cross paths again.

“Take me.”

Hugo’s eyes snap to the small teen. What is he doing?

Andrew raises an eyebrow, obviously interested. 

“You can have me,” Varian repeats. “That’s- that’s what you want, right?” He shrugs and laughs, but there’s absolutely no humor in it. “Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives. So take mine, but please, _please_ leave him out of it. He’s just a kid.”

Andrew chuckles. “There’s a time when people used to say the same thing about you.”

Hugo wants to scream. People should still be saying that! Varian’s only 17, but he’s too stupidly self sacrificial that people often overlook that, despite his small build.

“This is between you and me, Andrew. Leave my friends alone!”

Andrew seems to take a moment to think.

“You’ve grown, buddy,” he finally states. “Ok, deal.”

“No!” Hugo yells, letting himself into the conversation.

“Varian, don’t do this,” Yong calls weakly, obviously trying to be brave, though Hugo can see the relief in his face.

Varian slowly walks towards the man, giving a shaky smile.

“It’s ok,” he reassures the quivering boy. Once in range, he awkwardly extends his hand out, directing his gaze at Andrew once more.   
“Let him go,” he commands quietly. Andrew loosens his grip on Yong, eventually letting go entirely (the knife doesn’t move an inch). He uses his now free hand to grab Varian’s forearm tightly. Only a few taunting seconds pass before Andrew brings the knife away, pushing Yong forward and quickly restraining Varian with both arms, not that he is struggling in any way.

In fact, Hugo is now realizing just how scared his friend looks. His normally pale face is drained of even more color, and sweat is starting to wet his long bangs. He jumps at every movement his new captor makes. 

Hugo suddenly finds himself filled with rage.

“What are you going to do with him?!” he demands after making sure Yong is ok and giving him to Nuru.

The cruel grin that had disappeared a bit during the transaction is back, effectively making Hugo’s skin crawl.

Andrew strokes Varian’s hair condescendingly, causing the much smaller teen to close his eyes and bite his lip.

“To be honest, I don’t know yet,” he muses. 

Then, suddenly, he flips the blade in his hand and rams the blunt side into Varian’s head. A flash of pain lights up his face before his body crumples to the ground. Hugo claps a hand over his mouth, and Nuru pulls Yong closer to her, hiding his face from the sight.

“Oh calm down,” Andrew says, almost annoyed. “I didn’t kill him.”

As much as Hugo hates this man right now, he knows he’s telling the truth when he sees Varian’s chest rising and falling from where he lies in front of them.

Andrew easily sweeps up the unconscious boy into his arms.

“Don’t get any ideas in following us,” he warns the group, waving his knife threateningly. “Like the kid said, this is between me and him. No use getting yourself mixed up.”

He starts to turn around, smirking and giving a mock salute.

“Pleasure doin business with ya!”  
With that, he casually walks away, as if there isn’t a living child hanging over his shoulder. Soon, he disappears around the corner of the building.

Hugo’s heart sinks to his stomach. How could this have happened? How could he have let one of the only people he considers a friend be taken away by a man he fears more than anyone?

“Hugo?”

Hugo looks down at the boy staring up at him. Yong seems as scared as Hugo feels, and remembers the twelve year old’s life had been threatened mere minutes ago.

There’s no hesitation when he pulls his friend close.

“What are we gonna do?” Nuru asks quietly, now only a few inches away.

Ever since Hugo and Varian had met, making decisions for the group had always been a fight. True, Varian is the one who started their entire mission, and he’s more intelligent than Hugo in numerous subjects, which is saying something. But Hugo is older, stronger, and only until recently, was considered to be much more experienced. It really came down to this: Varian has a habit of taking responsibility for everything, and Hugo has an unexplainable need to protect.

But now Varian’s gone, and the small genius that Hugo had just seen as a kid who needed defending and not the threat he had once admitted to feeling like, had slipped from his grasp. And he realizes, he has _no idea_ what to do.

“I…”

Suddenly, something catches his eye. Above their heads, high in the air is a...balloon?

A hot air balloon flies over the city, quickly getting farther and farther away. Hugo abruptly lets go of Yong, instinctively grabbing for the binoculars hanging from his neck. He squints into them, trying to see if it’s what he suspects. 

His view is filled with Andrew pulling on levers and ropes as he controls the direction of his vehicle. Hugo’s guess is correct, but he looks harder, trying to find something else.

His stomach twists in disgust when the basket tilts a little, revealing long black bangs with a distinct blue streak hanging in front of an obviously unconscious face. The rest of Varian’s body leans against the wall of the balloon.

“What do you see?” Nuru asks, catching onto what Hugo is doing. “Is he there?”

“I-” Hugo starts, but cuts himself off when he sees something _not_ expected.

A small, grey ball of fur latches onto the outside of the quickly disappearing hot air balloon. Black beady eyes stare back at Hugo’s confused ones.

“Ruddiger?” 

“Wait, what?” Yong questions, not able to see the raccoon as Hugo can. 

“Ruddiger,” Hugo begins to explain. “He’s on the balloon, but I don’t think Andrew knows that.”

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t remember when exactly the pet had left his friend’s shoulders. The events that unfolded were too distracting to focus on anything else, but it seems Ruddiger was smart enough to scout out the terrible man’s escape route. Maybe Hugo really doesn’t give the little critter enough credit…

“He can find out where Andrew’s taking Varian, and then lead us to him!” Yong states in a desperately hopeful tone.

Hugo doesn’t even care if they’re desperate. Yong is right; they have a chance to fix his mistakes.

“Ok then,” Hugo says to the two kids with him, lowering his binoculars. They all share the same determined look.

“Let’s go beat the crap out of that guy.”


	2. Today's Special: Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?” he finally asks, breaking the silence. His voice is a little hoarse, and he briefly wonders how long he was out. “Why...why haven’t you killed me yet?”
> 
> Andrew smirks. “You’re a smart kid, Varian. I know you already figured out our little ‘run in’ was no accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The second and last chapter of a fic I started three weeks ago that a lot of people were excited for and will probably completely fail your expectations! But hey, it's also the last day of Whumptober, so now I can back to having a life (yeah...I definitely have a life...) Anyways, I did work pretty hard on this, so I hope you like it. AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY MADE IT THIS YEAR.
> 
> oh also I think I accidentally quoted agents of shield somewhere in here. oops.
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: just the title, but it works, I promise:)

The throbbing in his head tells Varian he’s not safe before he even opens his eyes.

When he does open them, the setting is the first thing he notices. Dark and dingy, uncomfortably similar to the prison he spent almost a year of his life in. He realizes he’s on the ground, which is hard, cold, and damp, leading him to the conclusion that he must be in a cave.

As his senses return, so does his memory. The sight of Andrew mercilessly ramming the handle of his knife in the side of his head reminds Varian of the situation he had gotten himself into. 

The knowledge is enough to drive panic into him and he instinctively jolts in an attempt to get away from it all. But the motion reveals that his wrists are bound together behind his back by rope, and the rope is firmly attached to the wall he had woken up against. This only makes his panic grow, and he pulls on his restraints even harder, quiet whimpering escaping his lips when his efforts prove hopeless. 

_ Trapped,  _ his mind screams.  _ Exposed,  _ _ he’s here _ _ , get away get away get away- _

“You know, you always were jumpy.”

Varian yelps, scrambling backwards at the sudden voice.

Andrew stands a few feet away, chuckling softly as the boy in front of him proves his point.

“Keep a brave face in front of everyone else,” the man muses as he walks closer, “but as soon as you’re alone, you fall apart faster than a bombed building.”

Once he’s only a few inches away, Andrew drops to a crouch. For a moment he doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to observe Varian as he tries very hard not to cringe away.

“What do you want?” he finally asks, breaking the silence. His voice is a little hoarse, and he briefly wonders how long he was out. “Why...why haven’t you killed me yet?”

Andrew smirks. “You’re a smart kid, Varian. I know you already figured out our little ‘run in’ was no accident.”

Varian stays quiet. It’s true; he had known the man was too prepared for this to be a coincidence.

“I know you’re looking for something,” Andrew continues. “The Eternal Library, a treasure trove of infinite wisdom and knowledge. It holds information far more valuable and helpful than any sharp mind or dangerous weapon.”

_ And my mother _ , Varian thinks wistfully. That’s more important to him than any wisdom of valuables.

The question is, what does any of that matter to Andrew?”

“I want to get it.”

Varian’s eyes widen. What?

His surprise must be obvious, because the older man laughs.

“What? You think a guy like me can’t want knowledge?” he asks.

“What would you do with it?” Varian immediately counters.

Andrew presses his lips into a thin line.

“What I should’ve done a long time ago.”

He gives Varian a serious and threatening look.

“Destroy Corona.”

The statement is not empty, and Varian knows it’s terrible, but...well, he can’t help but laugh.

It’s been almost six months since he had left his kingdom (which he is fully planning on returning to), and it still finds a way of being in danger because of him.

For a second, Andrew looks confused at his reaction, but soon covers it up with his usual confidence.

“Oh, back to not caring about the Sunshine Kingdom, are we?” he responds smoothly.

The insinuation snaps Varian back to reality, and for some reason he feels ashamed.

“N-no,” he stutters.

“Did they finally kick you out? I was waiting for that-”

“No!” Varian can feel his face turning red. A wave of old regret, fairly new protectiveness, and a bit of pride surges through him as he tries to calm himself.

“No,” he repeats. “In fact, I’m the queen’s most trusted-”

“Royal Engineer, yeah, I know,” Andrew finishes, sounding annoyed. “The guards wouldn’t shut up about it before I had the decency to escape.”

“So you know I’ll never help you.”

Andrew doesn’t answer, and at first Varian thinks he might be angry with his defiance. But then he catches sight of that sickening grin, and he knows that’s not the case.

“Don’t worry, kid,” he says calmly, and Varian’s heart speeds up at the tone. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Suddenly, something is being forced into his mouth. Before he can even react, his reflexes are swallowing and he can feel and taste a bitter liquid running down his throat. He begins to gag, but it’s too late; the unknown substance has entered his system.

“What was that?!” he rasps between coughs, eyes watering intensely.

“A drug,” Andrew answers nonchalantly, holding a small, empty vial in his fingers. When Varian manages to look even more confused, he sighs. “It’ll keep you from passing out on me. I spent a year in jail with you, I know your pain tolerance is garbage.”

Varian is about to ask what that has to do with anything when an awful ache erupts in his stomach, making all the words disappear from his mind.

He moans, trying his best to curl in on himself without the use of his arms. What’s almost as bad as the hurt is the fact that he’s proven Andrew right for the second time in the last few minutes.

“Aw, buddy. Does it hurt?” the man mocks.

Anger bubbles in the boy’s chest at the cruel teasing.

“Oh, shut up,  _ Hubert _ ,” he groans miserably.

Varian immediately understands his mistake when there’s a sharp tug at his hair. He cries out as he feels himself being lifted up, Andrew’s painful grip making his head explode in agony, the fresh bruise from earlier now extremely irritated.

“Don’t,” he warns, ignoring the teen’s cries.

“L-let go…” Varian pleads.

Andrew hesitates for a moment, before eventually complying. Varian drops limply, his cheek hitting the ground as he is unable to catch himself. He closes his eyes, a new dizziness keeping him from even trying to get back up. Besides, he finds comfort in the way the cool stone feels on his hot skin.

But of course, even that is taken away from him when his chin is involuntarily lifted up by calloused fingers. He meets Andrew’s eyes, struggling to keep his own open.

“Thought this...kept ya…’wake…” he slurs. It’s funny; all he wants to do is sleep.

Andrew doesn’t look fazed. “It will. This doesn’t last too long. Now, last chance. Do you want to tell me where the totems are or no?”

“No.”

“Alright!” he cheers genuinely, causing the boy to flinch. “Let the fun begin.”

With his free hand, he pulls out a knife. Varian recognizes it as the one he threatened Yong with.

A burst of adrenaline shoots through him at the metallic glint, whisking away the dizziness and aching. He jerks into a sitting position, wasting no time backing away as far as he can. His back meets the wall all too soon.

In an instant, Andrew is in his face again, along with the knife. Varian presses his head back as hard as possible, willing himself to stay silent despite the fear coursing through him. Slowly, Andrew lifts the blade, lightly dragging it up the side of his face, as if deciding where to make an actual cut. Finally, he stops, above Varian’s eyebrow and out of his sight. Somehow, the fact that he can’t see it coming makes it even worse. He holds his breath, doing his best to avoid the Saporian’s gaze despite his close proximity, failing at keeping his nerves in check as his entire body trembles in anticipation. Still, through it all, he manages not to make a sound.

But no incision comes. Varian finally lets himself meet the man’s eyes, confused at the delay. Andrew seems to be deep in thought, but about what, Varian isn’t sure. He doesn’t let his hopes get up.

“Ya know kid, even after everything, I’m glad we got to spend so much time together.”

The statement surprises Varian, as well as the gentle tone it is spoken in. He doesn’t respond, though, keeping his thoughts to himself, and waiting for the man’s next move.

As if on cue, Andrew flashes another sickening smile, breaking the tension.

“Because now I know all your weak spots.”

Without warning, metal digs into his skin, slashing across his left temple and bringing a fresh strip of pain. He chokes back an agonized gasp, hands instinctively straining against their binding. But, if he’s being honest, it isn’t  _ as  _ bad as he expected. Even for him, the new wound is at a tolerable level, and he quickly evens out his breathing.

“That all you got?” he can’t resist saying with a small grin as Andrew begins to sit back. ‘

“Oh, don’t worry,” Andrew replies, as confident as ever. “The show’s just starting.”

His tone causes Varian’s brief rush of victory to fall short. His grin disappears, confused at what the older man is implying.

Then he feels something. His left eyelid has become heavy, as if something is weighing it down. He shakes his head a bit, trying to get rid of the feeling. Unfortunately, that’s a big mistake.

Blood seeps through his eyelashes. Now past that barrier, it drips into his eye, pooling around it and slowly running down his cheek and against his nose. The gash on his head pulses, and continues to send warm, thick, red liquid flowing over him. He can’t see through his one eye now and he can’t wipe it away and it’s all over him! It’s in his mouth, it’s down his neck, oh gosh, it’s in his clothes! He can’t move, he can’t get away, he’s trapped, exposed,  _ Andrew’s still here _ -

A cruel laugh breaks into his thoughts. Andrew is watching him with pure amusement, completely entertained by the way his former friend is suffering. It’s only now that Varian realizes he’s shaking, violently.

“Get it off,” Varian breathes before Andrew can even say anything smart. “Andrew, I swear, get it OFF OF ME!”

“Where are the totems?” he shoots back.

Varian lowers his head, doing his best to accept his fate. He tries to shake off the blood as best he can, wincing when it only serves to irritate his wound further.

Andrew takes the boy’s silence as an answer. “That’s what I thought. Now, not that this isn’t fun, but I think it’s time we get to the good stuff.”

Varian looks up just in time to see Andrew reaching into a bag behind him. After rummaging through it for a little bit, he finally pulls out what looks like another beaker, similar to the first thing that was shoved down his throat. Looking closer (the best he can through one closed eye), he senses something...familiar, about the substance inside. 

“Is that…” he starts quietly, recognizing the contents of the beaker.

Andrew seems pleased with the kid’s reaction. “You  _ do  _ remember. Half a vial of this, you spilled on my hand. I cursed in five different languages, then flipped your little worktable.” He chuckles, as if going back to a fond memory. “You thought I was gonna kill you.”

“You said you would,” Varian whispers, eyes never leaving the bubbly green liquid. He clearly remembers that day. Andrew had walked into his lab at a bad time and scared him, causing him to bump his desk and send a brand new, untested formula all over the man’s hand. It burned him badly, sending him into a screaming rage fit that could not be calmed by any of Varian’s desperate apologies. They never talked about it afterwards, and when the formula disappeared the next day, he didn’t question it.

“Did I?” Andrew asks rhetorically. “Hm. Well, I saw it’s potential,  _ after  _ the fact. I’ve been keeping it on me since, in case I ever have a use for it. Guess I was right.”

Varian’s eyes widen at the implication, forgetting the quickly drying blood. He begins to struggle again, desperately pulling at the rope on the wall despite knowing it’s useless.

“Andrew, Andrew no, please don’t do this,” he begs, but the man ignores him, joyfully popping off the cork and inching closer once more.

Varian presses as far as he can into the rock surface behind him, bringing his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide his body. Andrew simply pushes them back, holding down his legs with a firm hand.

“W-We were friends!” Varian tries as a last effort. That seems to catch the man’s attention as he pauses, so Varian continues. “We - we used to be friends, r-right? I can’t tell you where the totems are, but come on, let’s work th-this out.”

Inside, he curses himself. He knows they were never friends (even though he might’ve thought differently at one point). Andrew’s goal had only ever been to use him. But he also knows what this man can do, and if he can change his mind, somehow…

Andrew, on his part, seems to be considering the words. Then, unexpectedly, he caps the vial and lays it to the side. Varian is surprised, to say the least. He hadn’t  _ actually  _ thought this would work.

“You know, you’re right, kid,” Andrew starts in an even voice, reaching in his pocket. “We were friends, weren’t we?”

He pulls out a long piece of cloth, before reaching towards the boy. Frightened, Varian pulls away, but Andrew gently grabs his chin to keep him from moving. Then, as if only to confuse him further, he slowly begins wiping the blood off his face. 

“So for old times sake…”

Before Varian even has time to react, an evil glint lights up Andrew’s eyes, and he suddenly stuffs the cloth into Varian’s mouth. He shouts in shock, jerking his head back, but it’s immediately muffled. Tears spring to his eyes as Andrew continues to pack it in until Varian is sure he can’t even breathe anymore, choking on both the cloth and the horrific taste of his own blood.

“...I won’t make you listen to yourself screaming your throat raw.”

Andrew picks up the vial again and opens it, paying no attention to the way Varian miserably shakes his head, pleading cut off by the gag. He unbuttons Varian’s vest, opening a patch of bare skin on his chest. He teeters the glass tauntingly in his fingers, watching as the teen holds his breath in anticipation. 

When the first drop hits, Varian’s moan is small, but more comes, bringing more unbearable pain, and soon he’s shrieking. Andrew doesn’t let up, and he throws his head back, feet digging uselessly into the ground. Andrew only keeps going, drop after drop after drop…

“Oh, I wish Juniper and Maise were here. They hate you almost as much as I do,” Andrew comments, able to talk over Varian’s quieted reaction.

The tears are pouring now, and Varian crumbles at the fact that he can’t escape this. Andrew had taken away everything, even his power to sleep. He rams his head into the rock anyways, trying to find some way to surpass the torture.

“Whoa there, buddy,” Andrew chuckles, finally resting the formula in his hands. “Careful, you might hurt yourself.”

He hates it that the man knows how to get to him so easily. Yet again, Andrew is right. They’ve spent enough time together to know all the weak spots. Unfortunately, he seems to have a lot of them.

The sound of Andrew’s voice brings Varian out of his thoughts. The man is talking to him again.

“So, gonna give me a location?”

Varian lifts his head up, trying to look defiant as he makes eye contact, despite the wetness on his cheeks and the way his body violently trembles.

But Andrew seems to get the message, and much to Varian’s dismay, he looks as smug as ever. He lifts the vial once more.

“Suit yourself…”

~

“Stay here with Yong. I’ll go in and get Varian out.”

Hugo looks anxiously into the opening of the cave for what must be the tenth time since they arrived. When Varian was kidnapped the night before, the three had followed the balloon until they lost sight of it. They had set up camp, and when they woke up the next morning, Ruddiger was there to lead the rest of the way.

“What if Andrew is there?” Nuru asks, following his gaze.

Hugo turns back to look at her, expression hardening at the mention of that name.

“Then I make sure he can never follow us  _ or  _ Varian ever again.”

Nuru crosses her arms, still looking unconvinced.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go alone-”

“Nuru,” Hugo cuts off, voice low. “First of all, this is a stealth mission. It’ll only work with one person, and  _ I’m  _ the one responsible for keeping everyone safe. I need to do this.”

Nuru opens her mouth to argue, but Hugo continues before she can.

“Second, I need you to stay with Yong. I have a feeling Andrew had something planned for Varian, and it’s not gonna be pretty.”

They both glance at the young boy sitting a few feet away with the raccoon in his lap. Ruddiger had been extremely anxious since returning, and Yong had taken it upon himself to comfort him.

Nuru sighs. “Alright. But be careful, ok?”   


Hugo nods, glad to finally be on his way.

“Of course.”

With that, he doesn’t waste another second before darting into the large cave. Quietly making his way down the dark tunnel, he thinks about what to expect. What does Andrew want? Information? Revenge? Both? Hugo can only hope he’s not too late…

Finally, he approaches an opening that seems to be lit with some sort of candle or lantern. Staying in the shadow and peering in, he finds what he’s looking for.

Slumped against a wall with his head leaning back, is Varian. And he looks terrible. Blood completely covers half his face. His posture reveals an ugly burn on his chest that Hugo immediately knows must be alchemical. Cuts and bruises litter the rest of his skin.

The sight fills Hugo with rage, and he quickly checks to see if anyone else is in the opening before walking forward.

“Varian!” he whispers, hoping the boy can hear him.

Thankfully, Varian’s eyes flash open. They meet Hugo’s and for a moment, all they contain is relief.

“I’m gonna get you outta here,” Hugo explains, not being able to hold back a small smile, knowing his friend is somewhat ok.

But then everything changes. The relief in his eyes is replaced with utter fear, and he jolts from his previously relaxed position, jerking against a rope tied around his wrists and fastened to stone. He tries to shout something, but it’s muffled, and that’s when Hugo notices the red cloth spilling out of Varian’s mouth. Oh, when he gets his hands on Andrew’s filthy-

Suddenly something touches his back. He doesn’t have time to question it when a new voice sounds, right behind him.

“Maybe I’m just getting old, but I  _ thought _ I said not to follow us.”

Hugo’s eyes widen. How could he be so stupid? Andrew must’ve come through one of the other entrances and snuck up behind him. His excitement at finding Varian kept him from thinking straight.

Andrew presses what must be a knife a little harder, making Hugo freeze.

“Didn’t I say that, Varian?”

Varian looks miserable, trying to say something, but again blocked by the gag. 

Andrew clicks his tongue. “Oh that’s right, you were unconscious. Well, now that you’re here, maybe you can help us with something.”

Hugo holds his breath, doing his best to keep from saying anything smart. He has a feeling it won't benefit anyone.

“You see, I need to know something. And my buddy here,” he stops to laugh, as if all of this is just one big, funny situation, “won’t tell me! He’s gotten stronger since we last saw each other, and I have a feeling you guys had something to do with that.”

Suddenly, he grabs Hugo’s shoulder harshly and marches them over to where the boy sits on the ground. Varian stares up with wide eyes, waiting for Andrew’s next move.

“He doesn’t care enough about himself,” Andrew tells Hugo.

Then, like an example is needed, he lifts his foot and pushes it against Varian’s exposed chest. The teen whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, but other than that, shows no form of resistance.

Hugo gasps, but the knife on his back keeps him from acting out.

“But,” Andrew continues, bringing his foot away. “I have a theory.”

Without a second of warning, the blade’s pressure changes.

Hugo yelps as the dagger knicks some of the skin on his back.

“Hey!” he shouts, more annoyed than anything. He’s had much worse injuries.

Varian, on the hand, is the one who seems to suffer from the action. He yells incoherent phrases, now yanking at the rope.

To Hugo’s disgust, Andrew is enjoying every second. He laughs, a sound Hugo is steadily growing tired of.

“Looks like I was right again. Now, if you don’t agree to tell me where the totems are, Varian, I’ll run your little hero here through. But don’t worry, it won’t kill him. Just make him wish it did.”

Hugo tenses, sucking in a breath as he feels the cold tip through the rip in his shirt. Varian is a mess, sobbing and shaking his head so fast Hugo can’t even see his face clearly. He’s pretty sure the only thing holding the smaller boy up are his restraints.

“You had so many weaknesses,"  Andrew resumes, words finally becoming less casual and instead dripping with venom, “but your  _ friends _ were always the most pathetic. And I-”

A loud clang rings through the air, and Andrew’s rant suddenly vanishes, along with the sharp edge in Hugo’s back. An echoing thud makes Hugo whip around, nothing holding him in place any longer.

He’s met by Nuru, standing over Andrew’s unconscious body, hands still outstretched and holding a thick piece of wood.

“Huh,” she breathes, eyes locked on the man and mouth hanging open slightly.

“Nuru!” Hugo exclaims, successfully getting her attention.

“Hugo, I-” she stops, eyes widening when she catches sight of the boy behind him. “Oh, Varian…” she whispers.

Hugo immediately remembers the situation, turning around and falling to his knees in front of his still crying friend. Nuru stands close by.

“Shh, it’s ok,” he tries to comfort, doing his best to avoid looking at Varian’s wounds. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

He gently reaches for his mouth, tugging on the cloth until all of it comes out and throws it to the side. Varian instantly starts to cough, but at least he can breath normally now. Hugo quickly moves to the rope, pulling out a dagger from his belt and cutting through it easily. 

As soon as he’s free, Varian falls forward into Hugo’s arms, throwing his own around the older teen.

“Whoa!” he blurts, caught off guard by the action. “Be careful, you’re hurt!”

“Don’t ever do that again,” he says tearfully, ignoring Hugo’s warning. “Please, swear you’ll never do that again.”

“Varian, we couldn’t just leave you here,” Hugo counters, not pulling away just yet. “After everything, you think we were just gonna let him have you?”

“But if he had hurt you, if  _ Andrew had killed you _ , I don’t- I can’t-”

Now Hugo draws back, making sure Varian is looking at him.

“He didn’t, ok? He  _ didn’t _ . And I’m not going to swear I’ll never do that again, because I’ll save you every time you’re in trouble, or I’ll die trying!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Varian whispers, eyes never drifting.

“Don’t be,” Hugo insists. “I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner. And I know this is a dumb question, but are you ok?”

Varian briefly glances down at his chest, before looking away in disgust.    


“I’ll be fine,” he says weakly. “Where’s Yong?”

“Outside,” Nuru answers. “He’s taking care of Ruddiger.”

“Can you walk?” Hugos asks, starting to stand up himself.

“Not very well,” Varian admits, and Hugo nods.

He scoops the boy up in his arms, careful not to hurt him further. He slowly walks towards the exit, scowling when he steps over Andrew.

“Nuru, take Varian,” he says, gently placing the teen on his feet and helping him lean against the princess. He draws out his knife, face turned towards the man on the ground. “There’s something I need to take care of.”

“Wait, Hugo!” Varian yells, understanding his friend’s insinuation. “Don’t do that!”

Hugo only raises an eyebrow, confused at Varian’s sudden worry.

“Varian, look what he did to you!” he says, baffled. “You know he’ll never stop coming after you.”

Varian seems to consider it, subconsciously reaching to touch the blood on his face.

“I know, but…”

“But what?” Nuru asks, equally confused as Hugo.

“I can’t be responsible for his death. Please, just…” Varian pleads.

He may not fully understand the younger teen’s reasoning, but he doesn’t want to upset him (more than he already is), so he reluctantly sheathes his dagger.

“Ok,” he finally agrees. “I’ll tie him up for now, and then contact the authorities. But we are getting the _heck_ away from here.”

Varian nods, and the two begin to make their way out of the cave. Hugo stays behind, already looking for some rope.

He thinks back to all the stories Varian had told him, of his time as a villain, his time in prison, even his time with the Saporians after their escape. Varian said he had been awful, a completely different person from what he is now. Personally, Hugo can’t believe it. That bruised and battered boy, the one fate could never seem to stop punishing, could never have been as bad as someone like Andrew.

Because that boy deserves the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, and thank you for reading all my works this month! I'd like to say I'm sad it's over, but I'm really not 😂 this was stressful as heck, people. but I did enjoy writing again, so it wasn't all bad. I probably won't be posting anything new for a while now, since I have to work on other projects (for example, my NOVEL that I've abandoned for the past two months...) If you guys wanna check it out, here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/929642203-guess-who-~prologue~ It would absolutely make my day to get some sort of fanbase going that's NOT my friends, hahaha.   
> Just a reminder, I am going to start working on a full length Varian and the Seven Kingdoms fanfic, probably around Dec/Jan, because I will be moving to a different country and probably have to quarantine for two weeks with literally nothing to do. Yay...  
> But seriously, thank you for all the support. I hope I get to talk to a lot of you guys again, whether it's for other fics or on wattpad.   
> Have a nice day! Jesus loves you!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
